Nightmares at Freddy's
This is a game made by Domi2005. It takes place in the year 1989 and it's in the Freddy's Ultimate Arcade. There are three different "families" of animatronics here: the oldest spring animatronics from the '70s, the reproductions of the toy animatronics from 1987, and the Ultimate animatronics. There are eight nights and some extras to choose from. Animatronics Spring Animatronics Spring Bonnie: He goes fast, but not faster than Mangle. Spring Chica: Moves slower than Bonnie, and she loves arcades about pizza. Spring Freddy: Similar to Fredbear, but he's not yellow. He has some minor damages. Spring Foxy: He is actually not here, because he was scrapped. But he couldn't run anymore. Springtrap 2.0: He is the new, more advanced version of Springtrap, a counterpart of Spring Bonnie, because he IS Spring Bonnie, but renamed and upgraded. Toy Animatronics Toy Freddy: He is really withered. You can see most of his endoskeleton. Toy Bonnie: He losted his face due to a fatal failure in the factory. Toy Chica: She has no eyes and couldn't speak anymore. She hates the spring animatronics. Mangle: She is even worse than in 1987. She is stored in the Backstage as some spare parts or maybe an endoskeleton. Her endoskeleton would fit into the Fredbear Suit. BB: While he is not in the game, one of his spare parts can be seen in the office. Puppet: The music box doesn't work, but the Puppet may appear in the office as a hallucination. Fredbear Suit: He is not even an animatronic, but he was founded in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1987. He was rarely used here, too. Ultimate Animatronics Ultimate Freddy: He actually moves really fast, but only on nights 5-8. Ultimate Chica: Due to malfunctions, she will be destroyed soon. She looks like a metal version of Chica. Ultimate Bonnie: He has two guitars, but one of them can be seen on the backstage only. Cameras CAM 1A (Arcade Zone): Here you can see most of our arcade cabinets! CAM 1B (Animatronic Zone): Here you can see some of our animatronics! CAM 1C (Coin Changer): There's not much to see. Only a coin changer machine. CAM 2 (Repair Room): You can see the arcade cabninets that are being repaired. Also, the staff repaires the malfunctioning animatronics here. CAM 3A (Storage): This is the upper part of the storage. Here are the toy animatronics. CAM 3B (Lower Storage): This is the lower part of the storage. They store replacement parts here for the arcade cabinets. CAM 4 (Backstage): This is not used anymore as the Animatronic Zone has been extended. However, they still store spare parts for the animatronics. CAM 5A (Women's Restroom): Here are three toilets and a mirror. Nothing special. CAM 5B (Men's Restroom): Here's the Safe Room behind this room. But other than that, nothing special's here. CAM 6 (Supply Closet): The spring animatronics are here. They are rarely used. CAM 7A (Left hall, upper part): Just a hall with papers around. Here's the entrance of the Supply Closet. CAM 7B (Left Hall, lower part): It's much closer to the office. CAM 7C (Only Employees Hall): Only employees are allowed to use this hall. It has private things, such as papers and private restrooms. It has a window at the end. CAM 8A (Right hall, upper part): This camera doesn't work properly. You can see static most of the time. However, the audio works. CAM 8B (Right hall, lower part): The lights from the office can be seen on the camera. That means that it's right at the door. CAM 9 (Puppet's Lair): This is out of order. It's right behind your office and there's a secret hall between this room and the Storage. Phone Calls Night 1's phone call from Fritz Smith: "Hello, umm, hey! This is the Freddy's Ultimate Arcade, the next place of Fazbear Entertainment! Here you can find the best quality arcade cabinets, so yeah! There's a lot of fun there! I'm Fritz Smith, the security guard from the day, yeah, Jeremy didn't last long. Here's Spring Bonnie, he starts in the Parts/Service room, and he hates arcades. He moves pretty fast, even now, so beware! If you check him, he will be slower. But he will faster again later. You have doors, but they may not work if Bonnie sneaks into your office. Also, keep an eye on Spring Chica, since she can run! Ummm, yeeah, the good old Toy Foxy, now we just call her Mangle, umm, she is even worse than before. Her head is missing, leaving only the endoskeleton, but hey! She is not used anymore as a 3D puzzle! Mangle is in the abandoned Backstage, but she can still attack you! She may run later on. Mangle can appear in the window, just use the flashlight, it should work. The others are not gonna scare you. Maybe you can encounter one of the toy animatronics, but I don't think so. Okay, good night!" Night 2's phone call from Fritz Smith: "Hey, hey! You beat the first night, good job! But, ummm, we had a bad event during the day. During this, we founded Springtrap! I think that the factory was sending him back to our company, after repairing him. Now he's Springtrap 2.0, and he isn't friendly. So you know the typical spring animatronic is really primitive. But he isn't primitive, he is really advanced, Springtrap 2.0 has the not really well known Super Springlock, which WOULD prevent employees from death, but it doesn't seem to work at all! What a waste of money! It cost more than 200,000 dollars to make this. But NO! It just doesn't work! The toy animatronics start to get ANGRY, so yeah, close the doors if you need, and use the flashlight on the animatronics coming from the window! Check the cameras frequently, just to prevent any problems to happen! And what about Spring Freddy? Oh, he never appears in the doors, so check the halls' cameras frequently! But you may don't need to do that. Now it's time to start working, good night!" Night 3's phone calls from Fritz Smith and Thomas Schmidt: "Oh, hello! I really sick, so now I don't wanna talk! Good night!" - Fritz Smith "Hi! I'm Thomas Schmidt, the phone guy just for this one night, as you probably heard, Fritz is really sick now, so let's get into the job! The Ultimate animatronics may move sometimes, Springtrap is the most aggressive this night. Also, keep an eye on the toy animatronics, too, as they have REALLY loud noises, that make the other animatronics even more mad! The toy animatronics move only if you don't check them. Oh boy, we had that Balloon Boy, who could be really annoying for the night guards. But he's not there anymore! Uh, there's not much to say, okay, good night! Wait, wait, one more thing! The puppet has a music box, which is broken. No, you don't need to wind it up, but the puppet can teleport! He may appear in your office, so use the flashlight and he will return to its place! Okay, good night, FINALLY!" - Thomas Schmidt Night 4's phone call from Thomas Schmidt: "Hi again! Ummm, I'm Thomas and Fritz send me a paper about the things that I need to tell you: Behind the Men's Restroom, there's a Safe Room. It can be seen on the map, but there's no camera for it. Here's the Fredbear Suit, which is in reality, but his position on the cameras are just hallucinations. You get a heart attack because of the hallucinations. Be quick, and check the Men's Restroom frequently. And Ultimate Foxy is missing, since the Foxy is a registered trademark of Freddycast Inc., who owns the Fazbear Factory, but not THIS place! Okay, we don't wanted a lawsuit, so now everything is explained, now just work! Goodbye!" Night 5's phone call from Thomas Schmidt and (probably) an animatronic: "Umm, Fritz is in hospital, I hope he will have better times soon! Okay, umm (Freddy's laughing) What was that? Okay, well (Toy animatronics' noises) What's going on?! Is this a joke?! AHHH!!! (FNAF2 scream) (short static) (garbled sounds, FNAF2 teaser image converted into sounds)" Night 6's phone call from Fritz Smith: "Hello, I'm back! I'm actualy calling you from the hospital, but yeah, now it seems that I could talk properly. But I don't want to talk much, focus on the job, since having overtime can be really hard. But the real nightmare will come just later... Okay, good night!" Night 7 (Hardcore)'s phone call from Mike Schmidt: "Ummm, hi! I'm the son of Thomas Schmidt, yeah, dad died.... but still you can do the job, man! The animatronics are SO aggressive and fast. You will probably die. But who knows? Good night! (short static) (deep speech, DIE GUARD DIE!!!) Night 8 (Custom Night)'s phone call from an unknown person: "(deep speech) Dear man. The animatronics' AI change every eighth night! Have a (even deeper) NOT SO (back to normal speech) good night!" Extras There are some extras in the game, too! You can unlock after you finish the 6th night (expect for cheats and challenges, they're unlocked after the completion of Hardcore). Animatronics: A showacse for every single animatronic in the game, excluding BB, since he's not an actual character. Jumpscares: You can see the jumpscares of the animatronics, expect for the Puppet, since he doesn't have any. Cheats: There are even cheats. Increases replay value of the game. So the list of the cheats: Half Night Nothing: As the name says, NOTHING happens until 3AM of each night. Literally. No Noise, Less Fear: The toy animatronics now don't make any noise and don't move until 4AM. Freddies Off: Every Freddy in the game never moves, including Fredbear Suit. Fast Night: Makes every night twice as fast as normally. Danger Radar: When somebody is at a door or window, maybe Fredbear Suit wants to move, you get a Danger Icon at the right place. Challenges: Hardcore or even the All 20 mode wasn't simply enough to go with? Well, turn on one, multiple, or even all challenges to see how hard the game could get! The list of challenges: Only Fredbear's Camera: Every cameras are disabled, expect for Men's Restroom. More Noise, More Fear: Now every single animatronic makes the same noise as the toy animatronics! And the animatronics can make mad THEMSELVES, too! Slow Night: Now every night is twice as long as normal! Hallucinations' Attack: Now hallucinations (Fredbear Suit and Puppet in your office, and visual hallucinations) happen at least twice in an in-game hour! Double the Speed: Every animatronic is twice as fast as normally! Gallery SpringFreddy.png NaFmap.png Trivia On CAM 8B, you can see the light from the office, even at closed door. On CAM 8A, you can sometimes see a picture of a kitchen. It is still unknown, however, that what could be on the upper part of the right hall. On CAM 1A, normally you can see six arcade cabinets. But when CAM 1B is empty, you can see only four of them. What could happen to the two others? Originally, CAM 1C was the Arcade Cove, where an animatronic called Arch Arcadia would tell stories about the video game industry. But later, this animatronic looked ugly and then the Coin Changer camera was born as a joke. However, now every animatronic who starts from Animatronic Zone, appears here. There are sequels to the game that don't have any pages yet. There is also a spinoff series called Arcade Turmoil.Category:Games